


Eyeliner

by krucumber



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucumber/pseuds/krucumber
Summary: Lexa borrowed Clarke's eyeliner and things get a little, fluffy.





	Eyeliner

Lexa kicked her feet up on the coffee table as she heard Clarke's car pulling up in the driveway. It was her day off and she spent it hanging out with her little brother who said he was "too sick to go to school today". Lexa had planned on cleaning up after Indra had come to pick up Aiden, but decided to wait for Clarke instead. Clarke made her way straight to the bathroom while mumbling a "Hi" in Lexa's direction.

Lexa made her move once she heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. Clarke didn't greet her like she usually does and Lexa lives for Clarke kisses. She poked her head in as she watched Clarke wipe her face with a wet cloth. "Hey babe, long day?"

"You have no idea," Clarke moved the cloth and opened her eyes to look at Lexa, but the smile she was about to give her quickly changed into a look of horror as she saw what was lying on the bathroom counter, "Lexa! That was brand new!"

Lexa tried her best to be apologetic but she could only do so much with the situation they were now in. Which happened to be a now eyelinerless Clarke staring at her girlfriend through the bathroom mirror while waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry?" Lexa offered her best 'please forgive me smile' hoping that Clarke would do just that.

"Ugggh . You can be such a child you know that. What kind of grown woman puts eyeliner all over her face to look like a warrior?"

"One who thought that it looked badass? But I did it for Aiden really!"

Clarke closed her eyes and turned around trying to hide the smile on her face. "You do look like a badass, but that's not the point right now."

"Open your eyes," Clarke could hear the smirk on Lexa's lips and shut her eyes even tighter. "Clarke."

"Nope." She knew if she opened her eyes, Lexa would see in them that she was right and there was no way Clarke was going to let that happen. "I'm mad at you for smearing my eyeliner all over your face, so no I will not open my eyes, Lexa."

"Heda."

"What?"

"Call me Heda. When I have my war paint on, you call me Heda."

"What does that even mean?"

"Commander."

A couple beats passed before Clarke couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness in Lexa's voice and leaned into the body in front of her. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and joined in on the laughter.

"Okay Heda," Clarke finally looked up into green eyes and noticed how the darkness of the eyeliner brought out the green in her eyes. Almost getting distracted by the thoughts of painting her eyes like this. "we are supposed to be meeting our friends for dinner in 45 minutes and you look like a raccoon right now."

"Do you like raccoons?"

"Lex."

"Lex? Who's Lex?"

"Heda."

"Yes Clarke?"

Clarke pushed herself up to match eye level with Lexa. There wasn't much of a height difference, but enough that Clarke had to tippy toe and Lexa absolutely loved that. She wanted to be mad at Lexa, she really did. But there was no way she could get mad at the way her girlfriend was staring at her right now; playful yet serious at the same time. Clarke didn't say anything, she fell onto pink lips, giving Lexa the kiss she's been waiting for this whole time.

"Y'know Commander, my girlfriend doesn't seem to be home right now, and I was thinking maybe you'd want to turn the inside of my legs the same color as your paint?"

Every working brain cell in Lexa's head short circuited at that moment as she tried to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry Clarke, The Commander respects the relationships of others and will not be what the kids call a, 'home wrecker'."

"Well," Clarke moved her hands up to Lexa's cheek bones to wipe some of the eyeliner off and smeared it on her own face. "when I have my war paint on, you call me Wanheda."

Lexa took a gulp before allowing herself to speak, "what does that mean?"

"Time to find out." Clarke winked and walked out of the bathroom knowing that Lexa would follow her.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning came all too soon and Clarke was up early due to her crazy work schedule at the hospital. "Babe as soon as you get up you need to wash the bed sheets."

Lexa mumbled something in response to that, and Clarke left her with a kiss.

12 hours later Lexa finally woke up and checked the time, 5 pm. Clarke's shift would be done in an hour. She walks straight to the bathroom and looks in the mirror, black eyeliner all over her face, down her neck, stomach, and between her legs. She smirked as she walked out of the bathroom to grab her phone and text Clarke.

Heda: I now know what Wanhead means ;)

Lexa attached a photo to her message then got to work on cleaning the bed sheets.

She didn't realize what time it was when she felt her phone buzz seeing a text from Clarke.

Wanheda: oh yeah?

Heda: The Commander of Death

Heda: you sent me to heaven last night baby

Wanheda: yeah, you were absolutely dead this morning lol

Wanheda: did you just get up like an hour ago?

Heda: you just turned a steamy situation into a room temperature one.

Wanheda: hahaha I'll be home soon, I love you

Heda: you better because I love you and it would be weird if you didn't love me back

Wanheda: dork ;P

With that as her cue, Lexa ran to the bathroom and dug through her makeup bag looking for her eyeliner, "Jus drein jus daun. Clarke has no idea what she got herself into."

As soon as Clarke pulled up the driveway, Lexa opened the door and waited for her girlfriend to make her way over.

"You're ridiculous!" Shouted Clarke.

"You love it!"

"Damn right I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Avoiding doing my work and sad that I missed FTWD tonight so I made sure our babies were happy.


End file.
